Lifeline
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Lifeline.


**Author**: Miyano Ran  
**Trans**: Wings89  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/4791326/1/Lifeline

* * *

Nhóm thám tử nhí tụ tập ở nhà tiến sỹ Agasa vào chiều thứ Bảy để xem một bộ phim hoạt hình của Disney- " Hercules". Conan đã xem nó nhiều lần lúc bé, nên đã không còn thích nữa, và Haibara thì tỏ ra chẳng mấy quan tâm.

Cô đã đọc Thần thoại Hy Lạp rất lâu về trước, khi cô học môn Lịch Sử Thế Giới và Văn Học trong thời gian ở Mỹ, vậy nên cô đã biết kết thúc câu chuyện thế nào.Vì đây là một câu chuyện của trẻ em, cô biết rằng có chắc chắn sẽ được cường điệu từ các câu chuyện nguyên bản huyền thoại, sẽ có phép thuật, tất nhiên ... cô chế giễu. Sẽ có thêm những cuộc phiêu lưu và pha nguy hiểm cao độ ... cô chế giễu. Sau đó, cô cười trong tâm trí - Chắc chắn lãng mạn nhất cũng là ... giữa một cô gái Trái đất thông thường và ngôi sao của câu truyện, Hercules.

"Haibara-san, nhanh lên. Chương trình bắt đầu rồi!", Mitsu và Genta cùng lúc gọi lớn cô bạn gái đang trong bếp. Khi "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" xuất hiện trên màn ảnh truyền hình, hai đứa trẻ gọi lại lần nữa" Nhanh lên, Haibara-san"

"Bắt đầu rồi, Ai-chan! Bắt đầu rồi!", Ayumi gào lên hào hứng, vỗ tay bôm bốp và nhảy lên nhảy xuống trên ghế.

"Tớ đến đây", Haibara trả lời vọng ra, thong thả bước từ bếp, vừa đi vừa ngáp tỏ vẻ ko quan tâm.

Haibara Ai đi về phía chiếc ghế nơi có bốn đứa trẻ, ba đứa trẻ thực sự và một đứa trẻ giả, với ông tiến sỹ già Agasa và ngồi xuống ở giữa Edogawa với cô bé dễ thương Ayumi với một chai trà đá trong tay mà cô lấy được từ tủ lạnh nhà bếp.

Genta, như thường lệ, lại vui vẻ ăn chip một lần nữa. Cậu nói rằng bộ phim sẽ không được thú vị mà không có thức ăn nhẹ ... và vì vậy cậu đã mua một gói chip cho mọi người, bao gồm cả giáo sư. Tất cả đều vui vẻ ăn đồ ăn nhẹ mà chúng thích, khi bộ phim bắt đầu. Ba đứa trẻ bình thường, Genta, Ayumi và Mitsuhiko, và giáo sư già, nhìn vào màn hình TV với dự đoán tuyệt vời trong khi Conan và Ai chỉ đơn giản là thể hiện sự không quan tâm và buồn chán.

"Đã có một thời gian ... có ..."

Vào đầu bộ phim, Conan thì thầm với Ai.

"Tớ đã xem nhiều lần với okaasan khi tớ còn nhỏ ... Tớ nhớ từng chi tiết nhỏ của bộ phim này ... Nó quá nhàm chán đối với tớ bây giờ. Còn cậu ...?" . Cậu giải thích sau đó yêu cầu.

Ba đứa nhóc kia vẫn hét lên trong sự phấn khích.

Ai trả lời với giọng tẻ nhạt. "Tớ học về thần thoại Hy Lạp trong năm học trung học đầu tiên, bộ môn Văn Học tiếng Anh ở Mỹ, vì vậy tớ biết tất cả mọi thứ trong câu chuyện." Cô ấy nói với cậu ấy.

Conan cong chân mày lên " Tuổi cậu lúc đó là...?"

"Mười bốn ..." Ai trả lời và Conan thì trợn mắt kinh ngạc.

"Khi cậu chỉ mới 14 tuổi?" , Conan kêu lên vì sốc, nhưng tất nhiên không phải là quá lớn để cho đám nhóc và Agasa, những người đang tập trung vào bộ phim, thông báo họ nói chuyện với nhau thay vì xem chương trình. Ai cười nhẹ. Conan hỏi," Trường trung học Mỹ bắt đầu từ 16 tuổi phải ko?"

Ai cười tự mãn và nói. "Là một thần đồng, và được miễn các kỳ sát hạch, bỏ qua vài năm và...học nhảy lớp"

Conan thở hổn hển. "Wow ... thế mà tớ nghĩ rằng tớ đã thông minh lắm rồi ..."

Cô đã kết thúc câu nói đó với một nụ cười. "Và, tớ luôn nhận được điểm cao nhất trong lớp."

"Wow wow ..." Conan xuýt xoa thán phục.

Sau đó, cả hai người trong số họ tiếp tục xem phim với phần còn lại. Thật tình thì, Conan và Ai cũng rất thích các bộ phim giải trí.

Trong phần kết thúc của bộ phim, có một cảnh quay về cuộc sống. Có ba phù thủy dưới âm phủ, các nhân vật phản diện của chương trình, người đã thiết lập một chuỗi dài trong khi những phù thủy khác được đưa ra một cây kéo sắc nét. Các sợi dây thừng dài đại diện cho một đời người, và một khi nó đã được cắt bởi một cặp kéo, cuộc sống của người đó mãi mãi sẽ kết thúc.

"Chúng ta hãy kết thúc cuộc sống của cô gái ..." Ba phù thủy ác nói với nhau trong khi các cạnh sắc nhọn kéo đến gần chuỗi dây thừng mỏng.

"Ồ không, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra bây giờ?" Ayumi hỏi lo lắng, đôi mắt rộng trong kinh hãi khi cô bé quá tập trung vào bộ phim.

"Bộ phim này rất thú vị!" Mitsuhiko và Agasa nói với nhau.

"Điều này thậm chí còn ngon hơn so với bộ phim ..." Genta nói trong khi đưa ra một miếng khoai tây chiên tranh luận. Tất cả mọi người, ngay cả Conan và Ai, nhìn cậu với vẻ ghê tởm. "Cái gì?" Genta phản đối, và tất cả đều cười.

"Cô gái sẽ không chết, Hercules sẽ cứu cô ấy ..." Conan nói trong khi đang ngáp thì ba đứa bé và bác Agasa tỏ vẻ giận cậu đã làm hỏng sự hồi hộp. Ai chỉ cười khúc khích.

"Con đường để làm hỏng sự hứng thú của họ, Meitantei-san." Cô mỉa mai.

"Im đi, Haibara." Conan bắt bẻ thẳng thừng. Haibara bỏ qua cậu và cười trong khi ăn bỏng ngô của cô.

Sợi dây bị cắt, và cô gái đã chết ngay lập tức.

"AAAA ..." Những đứa trẻ, không bao gồm Ai, rên rỉ nhìn Conan trong thất vọng.

"Cậu nói cô ấy sẽ không chết!" Genta hét.

"Tại sao cô ấy chết?" Ayumi hỏi.

"Đây là một kết thúc khủng khiếp!" Mitsuhiko kết luận.

"Cô ấy sẽ trở lại với cuộc sống ..." Conan giải thích. "Các cậu sẽ thấy ..." , cậu cười toe toét.

Khi họ xem bộ phim, họ nhanh chóng phát hiện ra rằng Hercules muốn trao đổi cuộc sống của mình cho cô ấy. Và như vậy ba phù thủy đã đi cắt cuộc sống Hercules.

"Nó không thể cắt được !" Các phù thủy đã nói trong thất vọng.

"Nó được làm bằng vàng dày chứ không phải là một chuỗi bình thường!" Những phù thủy khác thêm vào, ngón tay vẫn nhấn mạnh vào hai bên kéo để cắt chuỗi sinh mệnh của Hercules.

"Anh ấy không thể chết ..." Những phù thủy khác thì thầm sau khi thực hiện.

"Cái gì?" Những phù thủy khác hỏi.

"Anh ấy là ... Ông là con trai của thần Zeus ... ông là một vị thần ..." Những phù thủy kết luận. "Anh ấy là bất tử ..."

Ba đứa trẻ, bao gồm cả bác sĩ Agasa vỗ tay hoan hô nồng nhiệt.

" Tuyệt vời!" Ayumi kêu lên trong đoạn điệp khúc. "Không ai chết!", cô hớn hở..

"Đã nói với bạn như vậy ..." Conan tự hào nói với nụ cười một.

"Cuộc sống con người cũng vậy ..." Haibara nói. "Thật dễ dàng để kết thúc cuộc sống ...tai nạn xe ... chỉ là một bước nhảy từ một tòa nhà ... chỉ cần một nhát đâm ... uống một loại thuốc gây chết người ..." Cô cố ý nhìn Conan với một nụ cười chế giễu. "... Và cậu sẽ không biết khi nào cậu sẽ chết." Cô đã kết thúc, và mỉm cười. "Nhưng tất nhiên, sự bất tử chỉ là hư cấu."

"Có thể làm đầu óc cậu sáng sủa lên không vậy hả?" Conan thở dài. "Humhhh ..."

"Vì vậy ..." Ayumi nhận xét.

"Haibara-san nói như một người lớn ..." Mitsuhiko ồ lên trong sự ngạc nhiên.

"Sô cô la chip cookie này chắc chắn là tốt hơn so với những gì cậu ấy nói ..." Genta thêm vào trong khi nhai cookie của mình với một cookie nibbled lớn bên tay phải.

Tất cả mọi người, bao gồm cả Haibara đã chuyển cái nhìn sang Genta với đôi chân mày nhướng cao.

"Bạn đang chế giễu tớ đấy." Haibara cười.

Bộ phim kết thúc trong tiếng bật cười của mọi người.

**Haibara's POV**

Đó là một buổi tối cùng ngày, sau khi tôi xem bộ phim cùng bọn trẻ. Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ bộ phim hoạt hình Disney lại có thể khiến tôi phải suy nghĩ...Thực sự sẽ ảnh hưởng đến tôi ... Một phần của bộ phim tác động đến tôi nhiều nhất ... Lifeline ... Lời ngu ngốc đó đã chết dính vào đầu tôi. Tôi đã cố gắng để quên đi sự suy nghĩ, nhưng đó là một đêm mưa lạnh, và tôi ngồi nhìn hạt mưa rơi bên khung cửa sổ. Tôi ở đó một mình, ít nhất là tôi nghĩ vậy.

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào lớp sương mù ngoài cửa sỗ, tay nghuệch ngoạc vẽ nên những hình vẽ ngẫu nhiên bằng hơi nước bám trụ trên ô kiếng. Những cơn mưa đổ ào ạt và những đợt sét ngoằn nghèo ngang dọc như xé toạc bầu trời. Bây giờ, Chúa đang ưu phiền ... Tôi nghĩ một cách dứt khoát . Tôi nghe thấy những âm thanh sắc nét của sấm sét nổ, 3 lần trong hôm nay. Sau đó, mà tôi đã suy nghĩ lại, đó là tia sét phản ánh trên đôi mắt buồn tẻ của tôi.

Nếu ai đó bị sét đánh thì sao? Họ sẽ chết một cái chết tức thời ... cuộc sống của họ sẽ được cắt đứt ngay lập tức...

Tôi tiếp tục phiề̀n muộn ở phía trước của cửa sổ kính mờ, chân của tôi duỗi ra, trong khi những ngón tay thon của tôi vẫn vẽ hình dạng ngẫu nhiên bên trên cửa sổ với nhàm chán của tôi. Mắt tôi lang thang bên ngoài nơi bầu trời tối sầm vì mây đen. Tôi không nhìn thấy mặt trăng cũng không thấy các ngôi sao. Ngoài ra, phòng tôi cũng tối om. Mưa, mây quầng, các tia chớp, tất cả đã ngăn chặn chế độ xem bầu trời đêm tốt đẹp. Tôi ghét nó, mặc dù, trước đó tôi thích trời mưa.

Tôi đoán là sự u ám của bầu trời và ảm đạm của thời tiết đã ảnh hưởng đến suy nghĩ bi quan trong tôi. Tôi ko thể suy nghĩ, ko thể tự hỏi, nhưng tôi suy ngẫm.

Khi tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào hư vô, thở dài, một ý nghĩ đau đớn và hiếu kỳ kéo dài trong tâm trí của tôi.

Tôi tự hỏi ...

Một giọt nước mắt rơi trên khuôn mặt, tôi suy nghĩ,_ sợi dây sự sống của chị Akemi, mẹ tôi, cha tôi ... tất cả đều ngắn ngủi._

Tôi tự chế giễu bản thân, Hey...có lẽ gia đình tôi đã bị một lời nguyền...

Suy nghĩ chán nản xong, tôi co chân lại, lấy hai tay vòng qua chân và chống cằm lên đầu gối, mắt nhìn những giọt mưa không ngừng bên ngoài nhà bác Agasa. Mưa càng lúc càng lớn, tâm trạng tôi cũng tệ theo.

_Cuộc sống tôi sẽ kéo dài bao lâu...?_

_Tôi không phải Hercules...tôi không bất tử...các thành viên trong gia đình tôi đều đã chết..._

Và tôi cũng không có anh hùng nào trong bóng tối để bảo vệ tôi...Tôi phải đối mặt với nguy hiểm liên tục...

Tôi nghĩ mình trở nên buồn cười khi tự nhiên liên tưởng bạn thân với một nhân vật trong phim hoạt hình. Điều này trước giờ chưa từng xảy ra...Nó ko phải là thứ tôi đã nhận thức được...

_Hãy nói em biết, nee-chan?_

Tôi nhìn lên những đám mây, cố tưởng tượng gương mặt chị bằng cách vẽ những đám mây đó trong đầu...

_Cuộc sống của em là bao lâu?_

Một giọt nước mắt ấm trên khoé mắt, đôi môi tôi run rẩy.

_Khi nào nó sẽ bị cắt đứt...?_

Tôi lau khô những giọt nước mắt, không biết rằng và cũng không nhận ra rằng, có một người đã đứng đó nhìn thấy mọi chuyện.

Conan đứng im lặng bên ngoài cửa phòng của Haibara, thấy cô ấy run rẩy ngồi ở đầu giường, đôi mắt dán chặt vào màn mưa trắng xoá.

Có lẽ..cô ấy lại tưởng tượng đến chị gái nữa..., Conan đoán.

Khi cậu nhìn tâhý những giọt nước mắt của cô, cậu không thể không đi một vài bước về phía trước, muốn vào trong đó và an ủi cô ấy. Tuy nhiên, cậu dừng lại giữa đường, cậu biết cô ấy cần ở một mình. Cậu ta chỉ có thể đứng nhìn từ xa.

_Chiều dài của cuộc sống là không quan trọng, Haibara..._

Conan thì thầm trong tâm trí mình.

_Thậm chí nếu cậu chỉ có một một sống ngắn ngủi...Những gì quan trọng nhất là những kỷ niệm cậu có được khi ra đi...Là tình yêu mà cậu đã khắc vào tim mọi người...Niềm vui và sự ấm áp mà cậu cảm thấy..._

Cuộc sống là cách mà cậu sống nó ... Làm thế nào cậu sống cuộc sống của cậu ... đó là tất cả vấn đề ...

Conan mỉm cười.

_Đó là chất lượng cuộc sống của cậu, không phải là số lượng của nó ..._

Sống một cuộc sống tốt đẹp, Haibara ... Tôi sẽ giúp cậu sống hạnh phúc ...


End file.
